We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by Karla-20
Summary: Two-shot Miyako y Boomer, primero tendrá MiyakoxTakaaki, UA. Volviste a llamarme esta noche. Solía pensar que duraríamos por siempre y para siempre, pero... Nosotros nunca jamás volveremos a estar juntos. Ahora hay alguien nuevo en mi vida, el me quiere de verdad y no juega conmigo.
1. Nunca jamás volveremos a estar juntos

Bueno, hola. Como ya se los había contado a algunos, me retirare de FF por un tiempo (no será mucho, solo por causas de fuerza mayor). Así que quise publicar este Two shot (Primer two shot que hago) de los azules, no se siento que encaja bien así que, aquí esta (?) xD, además esta canción se me ha pegado como chicle. Pueden escuchar la canción para leer, si quieren.

La canción We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Togethe_****_r_**

Observando por su ventana las calles de Tokio, una bella joven de ojos azules estaba algo triste, pero mas que todo molesta por los sucesos que habían ocurrido.

Miyako: suspiró – Recuerdo la primera vez que rompimos – negó con la cabeza – ¡No nos hemos visto en un mes! – frunció el ceño.

~Flashback~

Miyako: molesta y frustrada dando vueltas en su habitación – Dijiste que necesitabas "espacio" – hizo una comillas aéreas en la palabra espacio – ¿Qué? – dijo al escuchar tocar la puerta de su departamento, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió sorprendiéndose al verlo a él – Takaaki, ¿Qué haces aquí? – nuevamente frunció el ceño.

Takaaki: Cariño, te extraño, y juro que cambiaré – se acercó a ella tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se apartó – Vamos, créeme – dijo suspirando casi rendido.

Miyako: (¿Enserio piensa que aceptare?) rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio – Te odio – hizo una seña con las manos indicándole que se fuera.

Takaaki: Pero – trató de insistir mientras ella lo empujaba fuera del departamento.

Miyako: Rompemos – lo sacó dejándolo en el pasillo y cerrándole la puerta en la cara, de pronto sonó su teléfono, vio que era una llamada de él contesto – ¿Qué quieres? – dijo fastidiada.

Takaaki: Te amo – ya no llegó a escuchar más, ella le cortó.

Miyako: tiró el celular en su cama – ¡No entiende que nunca jamás volveremos a estar juntos!

~Fin del Flashback~

Miyako: tiró uno que otro suspiro, se levantó – Como siempre – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó – ¡Ja! Extrañaré nuestras absurdas peleas.

Le vino un recuerdo a su mente de ella gritándole a Takaaki '¡Tengo razón!'; y él tratando de tranquilizarla cuando le daban sus ataques histéricos, esto hizo que ella soltara una risa. Sonó el teléfono de pared que estaba en su cocina.

Miyako: se levantó a contestar – ¿Diga? – preguntó amablemente a la persona del otro lado, típico de ella.

Takaaki: ¡Miyako! Amor, ¿Cómo haz estado? – preguntó feliz de la vida, mientras estaba tomando por la cintura a una chica que encontró en la fiesta, la cual estaba apegadísima a él, sin importarle que estuviera hablando por teléfono.

Miyako: escuchó la voz de la persona que llamaba, frunció el ceño y oyó todo el bullicio del otro lado, parecía una fiesta - ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? – estaba apunto de explotar – Te digo, ¡Nosotros nunca jamás volveremos a estar juntos! – colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Takaaki: Demonios… – dijo entre dientes dejando a la chica que estaba a su costado, saliendo del club en el que estaba.

Miyako: ¡Claro ahora le va a contar a todos sus amigos! – dijo molesta – Pero yo no me quedaré así – tomo su celular y puso en marcación grupal: Momoko y Kaoru.

Momoko/Kaoru: ¿Hola? – dijeron al unísono.

Miyako: Hola chicas, ¿oigan pueden venir a mi departamento? – preguntó.

Momoko: Claro – dijo con un tono de felicidad.

Kaoru: Si, ¿Por qué no? – siguió a su amiga – Vamos enseguida.

Miyako: Bien, las espero – dijo sonriente.

Momoko/Kaoru: Ok, adiós – colgaron ambas.

Ambas chicas salieron de sus casas, para dirigirse a visitar a su amiga rubia, Momoko iba comiendo un pequeño chocolate en el camino. Por su lado Kaoru iba pateando una lata de soda vacía. En la esquina para doblar hacia la calle de Miyako ambas se encontraron.

Momoko: Kaoru – sonrió – Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

Kaoru: Hola Momoko, bien – le devolvió una sonrisa - ¿Por qué crees que Miyako nos halla pedido que vallamos?

Momoko: puso una cara pensativa y su dedo índice se posó en su barbilla – No lo sé, ¿crees que sea malo?

Kaoru: No – se despreocupó – Ella no es así – calmó a su amiga.

Momoko: sonrió – Si, tienes razón.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, de pronto vieron a un chico rubio acercarse corriendo a ellas.

Takaaki: ¡Chicas! – dijo agitado llamando la atención de las chicas.

Momoko: ¿Takaaki? – dijo disgustada, volteó a ver a su amiga, quien al parecer estaba molesta, de la misma manera reaccionó ella.

Kaoru: frunció el ceño – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con molestia.

Takaaki: se detuvo y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas tomando respiración, ya que había corrido – Oh, ¿ustedes también me odian?

Momoko: Si – le respondió cortante – Y claro que deberíamos estarlo, jugaste con nuestra mejor amiga.

Takaaki: Chicas, no entienden solo fue un error lo que hice – trató de excusarse.

Kaoru: Vaya, enserio eres un cobarde – lo miró con desprecio – Apuesto que ahora quieres que le digamos a Miyako que te perdone por tu estupidez – dijo acertando en la intención del rubio.

Takaaki: Kaoru, por favor, ella no me quiere escuchar a mi – dijo rogando.

Kaoru: ¿Ese es mi problema? No.

Momoko: Mira Takaaki, haznos el favor de irte, porque nosotras no haremos nada por ti – dijo seria – Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, y la desperdiciaste.

Takaaki: Momoko, sé que hice mal, pero por favor, ayúdenme – pidió a las chicas.

Kaoru: No, ahora vete si no quieres que te rompa la cara – alzó su puño como amenaza.

Takaaki: esto lo intimidó haciendo que retrocediera – E…esta bien, no me golpees – dijo temeroso, todo un cobarde.

Kaoru: Ahora lárgate – dijo asustándolo, a lo cual él reaccionó saliendo corriendo del lugar – Valla, que miedoso.

Momoko: vio el rastro de humo que dejó el chico – Si, la verdad no sé que le vio Miyako – negó con la cabeza – Bueno, vamos, nos debe estar esperando.

Kaoru: Si, vamos.

Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en un edificio de unos cuatro pisos, muy agradable y amplio. Tocaron en timbre del tercer piso y por el intercomunicador se escuchó la voz de Miyako 'Chicas, pasen'. Se abrió la reja eléctrica y pasaron subiendo las escaleras hasta el departamento de su amiga, llegaron y tocaron la puerta, esta se abrió.

Miyako: ¡Momo, Kaoru! – sonrió – Entren – las hizo pasar.

Momoko: Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kaoru: Y bien Miyako, ¿Para qué querías que viniéramos? – le preguntó amablemente.

Miyako: Bueno – bajó la cabeza – Es Takaaki, ¡no lo soporto! – dijo algo histérica – Es muy fastidioso, me llama y me pide una nueva oportunidad, pero yo no pienso dársela, ya se lo dije, y aun así sigue insistiendo.

Momoko: miró a Kaoru casi hablándole con la mirada – Eh, Miyako – llamó a la oji azul.

Miyako: ¿Qué pasa? – miro a la pelirroja.

Kaoru: Nos encontramos con él cuando estábamos viniendo – dijo disgustada.

Miyako: ¿Enserio? – dijo sorprendida.

Momoko: Si, nos pidió que le ayudáramos a que vuelva contigo, pero nos negamos aunque nos insistió.

Kaoru: Así es, pero como es todo un cobarde, bastó con ahuyentarlo para que deje de molestar – frunció el ceño y sonrió.

Miyako: Gracias chicas, enserio no quiero volver a verlo, nunca más – sonrió para si misma.

Momoko: No hay de que Miyako, somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos ahí para ti – le sonrió.

Kaoru: Siempre, aunque no sé que le viste a ese tipo Miyako – hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego rio.

Miyako: también rio – Ni yo lo se, creo que estaba ciega – dijo graciosa, lo cual hizo que todas rieran.

Y así pasaron un rato entre risas, gritos, secretos, en fin todas las cosas que hacen las mejores amigas, hasta que se hizo tarde, hora de que Kaoru y Momoko se vallan.

Miyako: vio su reloj de mano – Oh, ya son las 11:30 pm – les dijo a sus amigas – Creo que ya se tienen que ir – les dijo.

Momoko: Si, ya es tarde.

Kaoru: Ya nos vamos, cuídate Miyako – se despidió de su amiga.

Miyako: Ok, tu igual.

Momoko: Adiós Miyako – dijo dándole un abrazo.

Miyako: lo recibió – Bye Momo – dijo despidiéndose, sus amigas salieron y ella cerró la puerta, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, era una mañana cálida, linda y nuestra rubia favorita estaba despertando. Miyako abrió los ojos y bostezó, estiró los brazos y se levanto, se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha y se aseó. Desayunó un jugo de naranja y una tostada. Salió a dar un pequeño paseo de domingo, caminando en el parque, perfecto. Pero, no todo pues el destino siempre tiene una mala jugada.

Takaaki: ¡Miyako! – colocó su brazo en el hombro de ella abrazándola – ¿Cómo estas linda? – le preguntó como si nada pasara.

Miyako: iba a gritarle y quitarse del abrazo, pero se le ocurrió algo, le sonrió – ¿Sabes? Pensaba que duraríamos por siempre y para siempre – dijo dulcemente – Solía decirte 'Nunca digas nunca', ¿recuerdas? – dijo aún en tono dulce y suave (Actúa como si en verdad me amase, realmente es agotador, él y yo no estaremos juntos nunca más.) rodo los ojos al sentir que Takaaki la abrazaba más – Y sabes… – dijo aun suavemente, hasta que cambio su voz – ¡NO! – lo empujo y le gritó.

Takaaki: ¿Qué? – dijo algo asustado por el grito que dio – ¿Qué pasa?

Miyako: ¡NOSOTROS NUNCA JAMÁS VOLVEREMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡NUNCA JAMÁS! – gritó y salió corriendo fuera del parque.

Vaya que se había quitado un peso de encima, se sentía libre, feliz, contenta, alegre, como una mariposa. Ya no tendría que soportar las insistencias de Takaaki, nunca más.

Ella paso toda la tarde saltando feliz, por todos lados, dando vueltas, en fin hasta que el la noche llegó a su departamento, ahí se sentó en su ventana más grande a observar las calles de Tokio.

Miyako: Por fin, nunca más el y yo estaremos juntos – cerró los ojos serenamente, pero escuchó un ruido de unas piedritas chocando en su ventana, abrió sus ojos, se acercó y trató de distinguir la figura de la persona que estaba ahí, cuando la reconoció abrió sus ojos a más no poder y dijo – ¿Boomer?

* * *

¿Reviews?

Mañana la continuación xD.


	2. Volviendo a ti

I'M BACK!

Ok, ese saludo fue extraño, je. Y aquí la continuación de mi Two-shot de azulitos :3. Bien, creo que enserio me tarde, pero ¡Buenas noticias! Creo que no desapareceré de FF :'), solucioné algunos asuntos y soy feliz como una lombriz.

Bueno y nada, aquí el capitulo 2 y final :'). Aclaro, aquí todos tienes 19 años.

La canción We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_**

Miyako: Por fin, nunca más el y yo estaremos juntos – cerró los ojos serenamente, pero escuchó un ruidito de unas piedritas chocando en su ventana, abrió sus ojos, se acercó y trató de distinguir la figura de la persona que estaba ahí, cuando la reconoció abrió sus ojos a más no poder y dijo – ¿Boomer?

Boomer: sonrió – Hola Miyako – alzó su mano saludándola.

Miyako aún no se lo terminaba de creer, ¿Boomer? No lo había visto desde hace dos años que se fue a estudiar ingeniería al extranjero. Regresó, pero la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era: ¿Por qué?, entonces ella salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el rubio subía por las escaleras de emergencia para incendios.

Miyako: abrió la ventana y sacó su cabeza – ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó al verlo treparse habilidosamente.

Boomer: Tal vez… una locura – sonrió dejando a la rubia sorprendida.

Terminó de trepar, se acercó a la ventana de la chica y se sentó en el borde de esta, y como si nada hubiese pasado le sonrió a la chica, la cual estaba en shock y aún no terminaba de procesar lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

Miyako: se levantó de donde estaba y puso una cara de confusión – A ver, para empezar ¿Qué haces aquí?, No es que no me alegre verte Boom, pero pensé que estarías estudiando en Inglaterra – ladeó su cabeza un poco, lo cual hizo al chico reír.

Boomer: sonrió – Bueno si, pero… la verdad es que esa carrera me aburría demasiado – dijo mirando el suelo desinteresado.

Miyako: rio por el gesto de su amigo – Pensé que enserio querías estudiar ingeniería – aunque recordó que, cuando niños al oji azul le encantaba cocinar, (¿Habrá sido por eso?) se preguntó a sí misma.

Boomer: No, sabes que mis padres me obligaron a estudiar eso por que papá quería que siguiera su carrera – frunció el ceño – Enserio detesto esa carrera.

Miyako: cruzó los brazos – Bueno, y después de eso, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer? – (Que estúpida, es obvio que él quiere ser Chef) bofetada mental.

Boomer: Pues pienso seguir lo que siempre me encantó de niño – sonrió, lo cual hizo a Miyako sonrojarse un poco.

Miyako/Boomer: Chef – dijeron al unísono.

Boomer: la miró sorprendido – ¿Aún recuerdas?

Miyako: rio un poco – Claro que sí – sonrió – Como no voy a recordar que siempre quisiste ser un Chef profesional, cuando tu amigo Butch te molestaba con eso decidiste hacerle una broma – recordó ese hecho cuando tenían diez años.

Boomer: soltó una carcajada – ¡Si! Le prepare un pastel que tenía laxante, ¡después de eso a los cinco minutos fue corriendo al baño! – siguió riendo.

Miyako: rio como el – ¡Creo que estuvo encerrado ahí dos horas! – se cogió el estómago de tan solo recordar la cara del chico.

Boomer: Si, tan idiota el – se limpió una pequeña lagrimita que le había salido de tanto reír.

Miyako: Bueno, y ¿Cómo te fue todo por allá? Haz de haber hecho muchos amigos, y la ciudad de Londres es hermosa – su rostro se iluminó.

Boomer: Ah, si Londres es muy lindo, pero en realidad es muy aburrido – rodó los ojos – Además todos allá son muy aburridos – puso una cara de muerto.

Miyako: ¿Tanto así? – lo miró con curiosidad – ¿Ninguna chica inglesa que te interesara? – le preguntó guiñándole un ojo y algo picarona tratando de molestarlo, pero con algo de molestia al decir esto.

Eso era lo bueno de ellos dos, eran mejores amigos, se tenían toda la confianza del mundo. Pero… ¿Solo era eso? Para ella siempre él estaba ahí, era como su hermano mayor, aunque con los años de amistad le empezó a tomar algo más de cariño, un cariño de más que amigos, pero era algo que no podía decir por el miedo, el miedo de arruinar esa amistad que tenían desde niños, algo que no se atrevía a confesar.

Boomer: No – dijo serio – Ninguna de esas aburridas me llegó a interesar – desvió la mirada.

Miyako: abrió los ojos, ¿Le pareció lo que dijo, no se había enamorado de una chica en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí? Eso era raro – ¿E…enserio? – tragó saliva y preguntó – ¿Po…por qué? – tenía que admitirlo, el nerviosismo la dominaba en ese momento.

Boomer: entró al departamento de su amiga y se acercó a ella – Pues… no lo sé.

Miyako: se confundió, ¿Qué significaba ese "no lo sé"? – Como que no sabes – se cruzó de brazos – Además no todas las chicas puedes ser aburridas – (¿O si?).

Boomer: Bueno, no lo son, pero… ninguna me llegó a interesar – bajó la mirada – No como…

_We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together~ _

Miyako: Disculpa tengo que contestar

Boomer: Anda… contesta – dijo rendido.

Miyako: tomo su teléfono celular y contesto – Ah, hola Momo, si claro pero mañana no, tengo algo importante que hacer ¿Si? Ok, luego te llamo Bye – pensaba pasar todo el día de mañana con su amigo, para hablar y pasarla bien, colgó el celular y lo guardo – Bien, ¿Qué estabas diciendo, Boom?

Boomer: Ah, nada olvídalo – bajó la mirada.

Miyako: lo miró dudosa – Bueno como sea, cambiemos de tema ¿Tus papás como reaccionaron al saber que no estudiarías ingeniería? – le preguntó al rubio.

Boomer: Eh… ese es el detalle – se puso nervioso, rascó su nuca y sonrió torpemente.

Miyako: levantó una ceja – No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – estaba confundida.

Boomer: Ellos no saben que yo vine y que abandone la universidad – sonrió inocentemente.

Miyako: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo alarmada – ¿¡Cómo no les pudiste decir!? – se alteró – ¡Boomer, ellos deben estar preocupados por no saber en donde estas! – tomo sus hombros y lo sacudió – ¿Qué no te preocupa ni un poco como estén ellos ahora?

Boomer: tomó las muñecas de su rubia amiga y la detuvo – Calma Miyako, claro que me preocupa, pero no lo sabrán ellos me dejaron en el campus mientras viajaban a Rusia por negocios – intentó calmar a la chica.

Miyako: ¿Eso que? ¡Los pueden llamar y decirles que te escapaste! – se alteró más.

Boomer: Claro que no, ellos cambiaron de número al viajar a otro país – le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – Así que si los llaman no servirá de nada, ¿Calmada, si? – de la nada la abrazó.

Miyako: sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer, recibió el abrazo y también lo abrazó, eso parecía eterno, aunque solo durara unos segundos – Ehm… Boom, ya puedes soltarme – rio nerviosamente.

Boomer: Eh – se sonrojó – Si – la soltó – Lo siento – dijo con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas (Dios, cuando se lo diré).

Miyako: (Que lindo se ve) pensó sonrojándose de sus propios pensamientos – Eh… entonces…

Boomer: Entonces…

Esa conversación se estaba tornando incómoda, demasiado a decir verdad, la confianza de mejores amigos había desaparecido por completo. Todo era incómodo en ese momento, los once minutos más incómodos de sus vidas. El piso era el mejor lugar para mirar ahora. Hasta que la oji azul decidió romper el silencio.

Miyako: Entonces… ¿Me dirás cual es la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí? – dijo mirando hacia otra parte, parece que la incomodidad seguía ahí.

Boomer: se sonrojó – Pues… – tragó saliva – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ninguna chica me había llegado a interesar hasta ahora? – su amiga asintió – Mentí.

Miyako sintió una punzada en el corazón, a su mejor amigo ya le gustaba alguien, pero… ¿Eso por qué tenía que afectarle? Él era su mejor amigo, solo eso no eran nada más que eso, no podía pensar que serían algo más, ¿O tal vez si?

Boomer: se acercó a la chica – Ninguna me había llegado a interesar – volteó la mirada y se sonrojó – No como… tú.

Miyako: abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, ahora su mente era un mar de nuevos sentimientos encontrados, no podía creer lo que escuchaba – ¿Cómo dijiste? – no lo creía, se dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, definitivamente no era un sueño, era cien porciento real.

Boomer: frunció un poco el ceño – ¿No lo entiendes? Vine desde el otro lado del mundo solo para decirte que tú me interesas, no como amiga sino como algo más que eso, estoy aquí por ti, solo por ti. Eres la única que mueve mi mundo, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y nunca tuve el valor pare decírtelo, pero ahora estoy aquí parado frente a ti diciéndote que me gustas – tomó su mano – Que quiero que seas mi novia, eso es lo que más deseo, no me importa si me rechazas, al menos tendré presente que intenté luchar por ti y que no lo logré pero te seguiré queriendo todo el tiempo – besó su mano – Y aunque sé que por esta locura me meteré en problemas, no me importa, solo quiero que me des una respuesta, por favor – miró a la joven esperanzado de que le diera una respuesta.

Miyako: estaba en completo shock, no sabía que responder ni que hacer – Boomer, yo… – no alcanzó a decir más, se desmayó.

Boomer: ¡Miyako! – sostuvo a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo, la cargó estilo nupcial y la recostó en su cama, la arropó tomó una silla y se sentó al costado de su cama – Miyako – entrelazó su mano con la de ella – Por favor, despierta, por favor… – agachó su cabeza y quedó ahí dormido junto a la chica que era dueña de sus sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente… El sol alumbraba todo el departamento de la bella oji azul, que estaba sumamente dormida en su cama, esta se movió un poco y abrió los ojos despacio, se puso a reflexionar antes de levantarse ¿Acaso lo de anoche fue un sueño? Pensó, pero trató de mover su mano y sintió una presión en esta, levantó su cabeza y vio a Boomer tomando su mano, dormido en una silla.

Miyako: se frotó uno de sus ojos con su mano que estaba libre – ¿No fue un sueño? – hizo memoria de todo lo que pasó anoche, se sonrojó al recordar las palabras de Boomer _'¿No lo entiendes? Vine desde el otro lado del mundo solo para decirte que tú me interesas, no como amiga sino como algo más que eso, estoy aquí por ti, solo por ti. Eres la única que mueve mi mundo, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y nunca tuve el valor pare decírtelo, pero ahora estoy aquí parado frente a ti diciéndote que me gustas. Que quiero que seas mi novia, eso es lo que más deseo, no me importa si me rechazas, al menos tendré presente que intenté luchar por ti y que no lo logré pero te seguiré queriendo todo el tiempo. Y aunque sé que por esta locura me meteré en problemas, no me importa, solo quiero que me des una respuesta, por favor'._

Al recordar esto sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, estaba más roja que un tomate. De pronto el rubio dormido en la silla se despertó.

Boomer: bostezó, vio su mano y se sonrojó, trató de quitarla pero no puedo porque alguien lo detuvo – ¿Eh? – volteó y vio a Miyako sonrojada, le parecía tan hermosa así.

Miyako: Boom… tengo una respuesta para ti – dijo nerviosa, aunque después de pensarlo ya tenía una respuesta.

Boomer: se sorprendió por el comentario de la chica, pero rápidamente reaccionó – Entonces… ¿Qué dices? – dijo con la cabeza gacha algo avergonzado.

Miyako: suspiró, fue un suspiro largo, pero luego habló – Yo… – trataba de encontrar las palabras indicadas – Tu… fuiste mi primer amor, desde niños me gustaste mucho, cuando te veía salir con otras chicas… me daba rabia, una rabia inmensa al ver que salías con unas tipejas que... eran todo menos decentes – ocultó su mirada de rabia.

Boomer: A mi también me daba rabia como todos los chicos se quedaban babeando cuando pasabas, malditos pervertidos – dijo por lo bajo – Todos eran unos malditos superficiales, odiaba cuando salías con un chico y este al final te dejaba el corazón roto – apretó su puño – Me daba ganas de asesinarlos.

Miyako: recordó a Takaaki, el si la había hecho sufrir, pero el ya no le importaba, ya no – Yo… tampoco nunca te pude confesar mis sentimientos, por temor a arruinar nuestra amistad, pensé que no sentías los mismo que yo y que dejarías de ser mi amigo… y si eso pasaba… – una lágrima bajo por su mejilla – Yo no podría haber soportado perderte.

Boomer: limpió su lagrima – Jamás te hubiera dejado sola, nunca lo hubiera hecho – la abrazó cálidamente.

Miyako: lo abrazó mas fuerte – Por eso nunca te lo dije, pero luego me entero que tu también sentías lo mismo, y me siento tan estúpida por no habértelo dicho antes, hubiera evitado cometer muchos errores – recordó al Takaaki de nuevo – El día que te tenías que ir… en el aeropuerto ¿recuerdas?

~Flashback~

Estaban en el aeropuerto seis adolescentes de 17 años, esperando a que un vuelo empiece.

Brick: Oye idiota, te vamos a extrañar – le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo al rubio – ¿No es así Butch?

Butch: Por supuesto – rodeo el cuello del oji azul con su brazo y comenzó a despeinarlo.

Momoko: Ya chicos no sean así con el – miró a Brick riendo un poco.

Boomer: Gracias Momo – dijo sonriéndole.

Kaoru: Como que tu vuelo ya se atrasó ¿No? – dijo viendo su reloj de mano.

Boomer: No lo sé Kaoru, así parece – miró la pantalla de todos los vuelos que salían.

Miyako: estaba algo desanimada, lo cual notaban todos – Tal vez solo está mal tu reloj, Kaoru – dijo con su mano apoyada en su rostro.

Boomer: notó la actitud de su mejor amiga – ¿Estas bien, Miyako? – preguntó a la rubia.

Miyako: lo vio y le dio una sonrisa fingida, no quería arruinarle el viaje – Claro que si Boom – entonces volvió a bajar su cabeza y nuevamente estaba triste.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 128, por favor abordar ya, el vuelo será dentro de diez minutos. Pasajeros del vuelo 128, por favor abordar ya, el vuelo será dentro de diez minutos.~_

Boomer: Bueno chicos – tomó sus maletas – Creo que ya es hora – vio la plataforma de abordaje.

Butch: Oye estúpido, cuídate, ojala tu vuelo no se estrelle – dijo bromeando.

Kaoru: golpeó el hombro del azabache – ¡Butch, no seas así! – dijo molesta – Pásala genial Boomer – le dio una palmada en la espalda al rubio.

Butch: Auch, lo siento, Boom sabe que es broma, ¿No es así? – miró a si rubio amigo.

Boomer: rio – Si, y ojala así sea – rogó mentalmente.

Momoko: abrazó al oji azul – Que tengas un buen viaje Boomer – le sonrió y jaló a Brick para que se despidiera.

Brick: estaba cruzado de brazos, vio a su amigo y le sonrió – Cuídate, Boom, no hagas tonterías – rio.

Boomer: Gracias chicos, jajaja, no las haré Brick – les sonrió a todos.

Miyako: le tocó el hombro a Boomer, este volteo, ella lo abrazó fuertemente – Cuídate mucho, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, ¿Si? – lo abrazó más fuerte aún – Prométeme que siempre llamarás y escribirás – una lágrima se le escapó, ella trató de limpiársela – ¿Lo prometes?

Boomer: Claro que lo haré, te lo juro – le dio un pequeño peso en la mejilla – Tu también cuídate mucho Miyako, te prometo que pronto volveré y te llevaré a comprar un helado – le sonrió.

Miyako sonrió, pero más lagrimas le comenzaron a brotar, el abrazo terminó, volvieron a llamar para que aborden el vuelo, ella no podía hacerlo esperar, Boomer tomo sus maletas, alzó un brazo despidiéndose de todos, entró a la plataforma de abordaje, subió al avión y este estaba apunto de despegar, comenzó a moverse, Miyako no aguantó y fue corriendo dentro del aeropuerto para tratar de alcanzar al avión, sabía que sus intentos eran fallidos pero aun así siguió corriendo, sus amigos fueron tras de ella.

Miyako: ¡Boomer! – gritaba – ¡Boomer, por favor! – corría mas rápido tratando de alcanzar al avión – ¡Boomer! – dijo cuando el avión había abandonado la pista de despegue y ya se había ido, ella cayó al piso de rodillas, más lágrimas le salieron – Boomer… por favor… no me dejes sola… – quedó allí llorando y rogando que él no se vaya.

~Fin del Flashback~

Boomer: tomó las manos de la oji azul – Ahora, nunca te dejaré sola, lo juro – dijo acercándose a la cara de ella.

Miyako: ¿Lo juras? – dijo viendo sus ojos y acercándose tanto como él, no hicieron falta las palabras porque su contestación fue un lindo y tierno beso, pero por la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

Boomer: ¿Entonces eso es un si? – preguntó inocentemente.

Miyako: ¿Un si? – lo miró - ¡Eso es un claro que si! – gritó emocionada y lo abrazó.

Boomer: ¿Enserio? – la abrazó mucho más fuerte – ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! – le dio otro beso en los labios.

Miyako: Yo también – sonrió tiernamente y recordó una promesa – Aún quiero mi helado – dijo graciosa abrazando al chico.

Boomer: Lo tendrás, si quieres eso y más – la abrazó por la cintura, la volvió a besar nuevamente y esta vez el beso fue largo y duradero, pero él estaba más que feliz, por fin había conseguido a la persona que más quería y eso lo hacía el más feliz.

Algo de lo que estaba más que segura Miyako, era que ella y Takaaki nunca jamás volverían a estar juntos, y que con Boomer iba a ser más feliz de lo que podía pensar.

* * *

The end. Lloraré, muy dramático xD. Ok nah, c:

Reviews?


End file.
